How I Learned to Drive
by eccentrictulip
Summary: In an attempt to bond with Korra, Asami takes her for a driving lesson on the back roads beyond Republic City


How I Learned To Drive

Fandom: Legend of Korra

Rating: K+?

Pairing: Kasami, but like bros

Summary: Asami gives Korra driving lesson in the back roads

Asami liked wandering through the island. It was so different from the city, so open, so relaxing. Every day she was able to find something new. It was truly thrilling to just pick a direction to walk and run into a flying lemur or discover a tree to sit under. But on this day, Asami discovered something much more exciting.

She had found a path that led downward, spiraling into a hallowed part of the island beneath the house. She was hesistant, unsure if this was off limits to guests. Tenzin, Pema and even the children had been so welcoming, she didn't want to insult them by trespassing. But as she walked closer, the a familiar glint caught her eye.

It was dim, but there was just enough sun for Asami to recognize what laid before her: a Satomobile. It almost seemed unreal. The island's inhabitants weren't the type of people to own such a thing, and even seeing one of her father's creations brought back a flood of memories. She walked closer and let her fingers brush against the cool metal. Just by briefly looking, she instantly knew the model. It was new, and one of the luxury models. While she knew Tenzin was a council memeber, she didn't think he had _that_ much money...

"Asami?" Asami let out a small yelp and turned around, preparing a lengthy apology in her head. A small sight of relief escaped her lips instead when she saw it was just Korra. Korra was easy-going enough she knew she wouldn't tattle on her for wandering into a possibly restricted area of the island. She gave Korra a smile and walked towards her.

"You startled me. Sorry, I've been wandering around the island a lot recently, and happened to stumble upon this place. I didn't know you guys owned a Satomobile." Korra made her way towards the car, placing her hand on it like Asami just had.

"Yeah, it was a gift from Tarrlok when he wanted me to join the taskforce. It's been sitting here, collecting dust ever since. It's not like any of us have a use for it." Asami walked to Korra's side. They were silent. Since coming to the island, the girls had gotten a little closer, but Asami spent most of her time either alone or with Mako. Korra was busy with airbending or other Avatar duties. Asami desperately wanted Korra's friendship. Her father's money often gave people the wrong idea about her, especially girls, so it was difficult for her to make friends. While her and Korra were different, she knew deep in her heart they had the potential to be close. They stood for a moment before Korra began walking away, but an idea popped into Asami's head and she grabbed the Avatar's wrist. Korra looked back at her, confused.

"Hey, mentioned before you can't drive, right?" Korra nodded. Asami gave her a smile. "So what if I taught you? We can take the car to the mainland. I know of this great spot right out of the city, there's dirt road for miles and no people to speak of. What do you say?" Korra looked into Asami's eyes. She saw a wanting, but not in a sexual way, but in a way that Asami was genuine about this. While Korra would be in her room, she'd often peer out of her window and see Asami sitting alone under a willow tree. She felt bad for her, but didn't think Asami wanted her around. Learning to drive did sound like fun...Korra returned Asami's smile and agreed.

"Great! Here, I'll just drive this up to the ferry and we'll be on our way!" The girls got into the car. Asami popped open the glove box, retrieving the key and revving the car up. The drove to the dock, got on the ferry and made their way to the mainland.

"So, this driving thing can't be too hard, right?" Korra asked as they were deposited onto the streets of Republic City. Asami stopped at a red light and looked over at Korra.

"Well, it's no polar bear-dog, I can tell you that. It came easily to me. You just have to command the vehicle. It only moves when you command it to. You have to ebb and flow with the roads. It's all about knowing. Knowing when to press the gas or when to just cruise. Knowing to let the wheel flow in your hands. It clicks after awhile." Korra rolled her eyes, hoping Asami didn't see it. Great, she sounded just like Tenzin with his weird airbender monk stuff. She started regretting coming out her with Asami.

It took them about a half hour to get to the back roads. Asami had turned on the radio to avoid any awkward silences. She would glance at Korra every once in awhile, trying to evalute her face. She had on the same expression every time; straight line of a mouth and eyes set on the passing scenery. Asami worried, worried that Korra was annoyed with her or that this was a bad idea or that she wasn't fun enough.

When they had driven pretty deep into the roads, Asami pulled over. Upon the sudden stop, Korra looked over at Asami.

"Is something the matter?" Korra asked. Asami smiled, deciding to have a little fun with this. Maybe showing Korra her sense of humor would make her warm up a bit.

"I hope you've been paying attention, because it's your job to get us back!" Asami laughed. Korra just had a look of panic on her face. Upon registering Korra's lack of laughter at Asami's little jab, her expression dropped and she looked down.

"Sorry, I was just joking...here, let me show you the basics." Asami felt like a fool, but squelched that feeling as she demonstrated the basics of driving a car. She was in her element, she knew more about cars than anyone she knew. Granted, she only knew a few people, but her knowledge was still impressive. Korra wordlessly listented, trying to take it all in.

"You think you got it?" Asami asked after her lengthy explanation.

"I think so. Now let me in that driver's seat!" It relieved Asami to see Korra so eager to drive. They switched seats. Korra buckled herself in and placed her hands on the wheel.

"Like I said before, there isn't anyone out here, so you don't need to worry about hitting someone if you spin out." Asami quipped, another attempt at humor. Korra shot her a look, as if to say challenge accepted. She took the car out of park and pressed on the gas.

Even though bending came easily to the Avatar, driving a Satomobile was a different story. She swerved right and left and it was only moments after she started that Asami leaned over to take the wheel and jerked the emergency break. The vehicle came to a halt and both girls took a moment to catch their breath. Korra looked over at Asami and smiled weakly.

"Well, you're right about one thing; it's no polar bear-dog." Both girls laughed. It was at that moment they felt at ease with each other. Asami gave Korra more instruction and soon enough, Korra was cruising smoothly down the dirt roads. Well, pretty smoothly.

Let's just say Asami had to use the emergency break more than once...

After about an hour of cruising, Asami mustered up the courage to ask Korra something that had been on her mind.

"Hey, Korra," Asami began. Korra's head perked up to indicate she was listening, but she kept her eyes on the road.

"Can I ask you, what were you doing down in that hallow of the island?" It took a moment before Korra spoke. Her words came out slow and carefully chosen.

"I...I come down there to get away. I like sitting in the seat of the car. Sometimes, I'd even pretend to drive it...it's, it's just a good place to think." Asami nodded, listening intently. She could feel Korra opening up to her and decided to press on.

"Think about what?" Korra froze for a moment. Lately, it had been about Mako and how much she resented Asami. But of course, she couldn't tell her that. She did think of other things of course, so it wouldn't be lying to just leave that tidbit out.

"It's just...I'm the Avatar. I'm the savior for the world, basically. When I was back at the compound, it was almost like it didn't matter, but now I'm here and thrusted into this whole Equalist mess. Aang was able to save the world before his balls dropped, and I..." She trailed off, looking into the distance. Asami felt a pang of sadness, sympathizing with her.

"Well, if my opinion means anything, I think you're doing a great job so far." Asami gave Korra gentle smile, and Korra turned to catch it. Korra felt a comforting warmth course through her. It was nice to talk to someone. It was nice to talk to Asami.

"So, now it's my turn to ask you a question; how did you find this place anyway? It's pretty great." Asami smiled, thinking of the first time she drove out of the city and found this wonderful patch of roads.

"It was a few years ago. I'd just learned how to drive and my father and I got into a big fight. I stormed into our garage, took the nicest car in it and sped off. I didn't know where I was going but I eventually found this place. I drove here for what seemed like hours to cool off. It felt good to be out here, in the open, no one around, just me and my thoughts. I started coming out here regularly. Sometimes I would sneak out in the middle of the night. There's no lights so you can see every single star in the sky. It's really beautiful."

Korra glanced up to the sky, imagining it for herself. It sounded amazing.

"You'll have to take me sometime." She said casually. Asami felt her heart do a somersault. This was it. They were friends. Asami wanted to give Korra the biggest hug and scream in joy but kept her composure.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

The girls cruised for a bit longer until they had just enough gas to get back to the ferry. Upon returning to the island, they were greeted by Bolin and Mako.

"There you two are," Mako said, outstretching his arms for Asami. She accepted his embrace, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Where were you guys all day?"

"Yeah, Tenzin was about to have a heart attack," Bolin added.

"Asami was just giving me a driving lesson." Korra said. She gave Asami a look, letting her know that she knew more had happened on their little excursion. Asami responded with a wink.

"That sounds awesome! Think you could give me one?" Bolin asked. Asami smiled.

"Of course! We should all go out for a drive sometime."

The four of them were excited for their day out, but both Asami and Korra were more excited for their next excursion of just the two of them.


End file.
